


Caught

by Serrj215



Series: Notes/Caught [2]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, bbrae - Freeform, writting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215
Summary: A continuation of Notes. https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385979
Relationships: Beast Boy/Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven
Series: Notes/Caught [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682110
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Caught

_I wonder how it would work, you and me. I know we wouldn’t be like Rob and Star. But what kind of dates would you like?_

_I know you hate crowds. But maybe something quieter. How about a drive? You and me on the back roads maybe those stretches along the forests or by the shore. We can drive till the stars come out and we are in the middle of nowhere._

_You ever walk the beach in the fall, the water is too cold for swimming but you still get the sound of the waves, and it’s nice to walk in the sand._

_Maybe you would let me cook for you. I would like to make you dinner, maybe something simple just the two of us. I know no tofu but maybe you would like some fresh greens and mushrooms on a nice wild rice? Okay I give, been watching the cooking channel again. Still a nice normal night with two people._

Beast Boy looked up from the pad to let Ravens beauty inspire him. He didn’t plan this, that was nothing new. All the other times he wrote like this were completely on impulse. Yet fate just handed him this opportunity. The others had gone grocery shopping. 

Cyborg had left the pad and pen he was using. It was right there on the kitchen table waiting for him, even the chair was still pulled out as if the universe was saying “go ahead” So Beast Boy did. 

_Right now were alone. Just not alone together. You are floating there in your own little universe. I think that must be nice sometimes. I tried meditating a few times. Instead of finding my center, or easing my mind I just fall asleep in a weird position. I really envy your control._

_I don’t get the chance to write like this. On real paper and well not having to hide it. But today’s mission was groceries. Cy’s list that was almost 4 pages long! He needs to haul back so much stuff he wouldn’t have room for us in the car! Don’t worry he didn’t forget the Bisquick or the syrup, I checked. I know how much you like waffles and I like watching you eat them. That sounds weird but, I like seeing you enjoy things._

_I wonder what you are thinking about as you hang in the air like that. What I have been thinking about lately is you, more and more. Are you doing this to me? I am starting to wonder if you did some magical whammy on me. I can’t stop thinking about you. The odd part is that I don’t know if I want it to stop. Part of me wants to be normal again. To go back to the only things I think about are mopeds, and movies, and videos games. You know all the stuff you think is a waste of time. Yet another doesn’t want to stop thinking about you._

_This isn’t like the crush I had on the woman that did sports on channel 4, or that cashier at the coffee shop. It’s weird but when I try to think about other woman, I would start thinking about them with purple eyes, and violet hair, and a cute pointed chin. No matter who I think about, they turn into you._

Beast Boy lifted the pen from the paper. His eyes closed to focus on his hearing. It took him a moment to filter out all the things his sensitive ears did pick up, the slight buzz of the lights, the water flowing in the plumbing, the fans in the com rooms computers, till he found it. 

“Azerath…Metrion…Zinthos” Raven was chanting softly. She repeated herself slowly, quietly to herself and to the audience of one sitting in the kitchen.

_I love your voice. It just fits in my ears. I think it’s rich like really strong coffee, or dark chocolet. Sometimes I would start an argument with you just to hear your voice. I know, it’s like pulling on a girls hair in the school yard. It’s stupid but when we fight I have your attention. I know it’s childish, but It’s what we have. I don’t know if you could give me more, or even if you wanted to. Rae I think your amazing, and lovely, and you should have someone that makes you happy. I know that probably won’t be some green elf that annoys the crap out of you but–_

“You misspelled chocolate”

“Thanks Rae” he said scratching out the word and re-writing it before he froze. His entire body stiffened and he had to fight the instinct to turn into something small and hide. This was his imagination. He had Raven on the brain, he was going to turn around and she would be back in the living room floating in meditation land and everything would be fine.

Beast Boy turned around slowly, and everything was not fine. Raven was standing there just over his shoulder her delicate fingers covering her mouth in case any other rouge words attempted escape. Their eyes were locked on each other. The room filled with a mix of fear, panic, and longing. They had caught each other, and neither knew what to do or say.

“Hey Green Bean! Get down here and help unload this food!” Cyborg bellowed from the intercom. Beast Boy took the opening and ran off to the garage to unload the car. 

As soon as the groceries were put away Beast Boy retreated into the safety of his room, He had said nothing, to no one since the Raven caught him writing. He didn’t trust himself to utter a word not even in the privacy of his own room. Beast Boy sat on his bed his back against a well curled up into a little ball. Why did he have to write that down? Why did he have to write anything?

A soft knock broke the silence and Beast Boys self-loathing. Once again he was a still and silent as a tree. A few moments later the door opened and Raven tentatively stepped into the room. 

She held her usual composure, and a small box in her hands. Raven walked over and placed the box carefully on the nightstand next to the bed. Before she turned to Beast boy and said “Open it”

“Rea…Raven I am sorry” he said voice cracking a bit not knowing what else he could say. 

She reached over and gently put her hand on one of his and guided it to the box. “Beast Boy, please open it”

He took in an unsteady breath and tried to prepare himself. He half expected the box to magically suck him into another dimension where he would never bother Raven or anyone else again. After he opened the box he wished that was true. He imminently recognized his handwriting scrawled on the random scraps of paper in the box. A tidal wave of nausea hit him, the color draining from his face. 

She knew. She knew everything, every question, every feeling, every explicit detail that he put to paper. Beast Boy recoiled his left hand grabbing his right wrist. Pulling his hand like it would detach. Maybe that would keep him from writing moony-eyed love letters to woman he had no chance in hell with. 

While his mind raced with the million ways he completely ruined his life. Raven sat down on the bed next to him and placed her hand on his cheek. She gently eased his head up so she could look at him. Her lips parted to say something but instead brought them to his. It was the free-fall after a roller coaster goes up its first hill. All the apprehension and tension blown away by the wind, the speed and the rush. Everything he felt before blasted away by the g-force of warmth in her lips and her small tongue darting experimentally into his mouth. It was all too brief when she pulled away. Beast Boy could live in that feeling, he didn’t care or notice really that there was not a single object in his room that was in its original spot.

“You don’t hate me?” after he remembered he could speak.

“No” she said simply. 

“Um is there a ‘but’ here?”

“However” she said “You are right. We are not going to be like Robin and Starfire. I am going to need time, and you are going to need to be patient” 

“Um…okay…so that means?”

“I am not sure about the Beach, I don’t like the cold, but mushrooms and wild rice sounds nice” she said with a slight smile. 

“Um…okay…so that means?” he repeated.

She closed her eyes in amused frustration. That’s when she reached for one of the notes in the box. It was the last one Beast Boy wrote the piece of paper from the pad folded neatly. Raven quickly unfolded it and turned it over. She grabbed a pen that was on the night stand and quickly scribbled on the back of the letter.

_Garfield_

_Yes, I will go out with you._

_Love  
Raven._

She folded the note back up again and delivered it to him.

* * *

This is a continuation of another fic I called [“Notes”](http://serrj215.tumblr.com/post/156974770179/notes).<http://serrj215.tumblr.com/post/156974770179/notes> I was one of those people that sometimes expresses himself better writing then speaking. I think its the idea that when you say something you can’t change it, vs writing something and re-writing it till actually means what you are trying to convey. There was one person that commented really positive about Notes and wanted more. So here it is. (See what happens when you comment?) 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr https://serrj215.tumblr.com/post/158499596174/caught Mar 17th, 2017
> 
> Constructive criticism and polite notification of spelling and grammar mistakes are appreciated. Also Ao3 is new to me so If I am missing tags or something let me know.


End file.
